


You!

by Kodawari



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Deleted Scene, just for fun, thor vs thor but it's not much of a fight at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kodawari/pseuds/Kodawari
Summary: Thor vs Thor in Endgame. The Russos said this was going to happen instead of Steve vs Steve. Well, not this exactly, this is just my silly take on it.It's no contest, really.





	You!

So, he's worthy after all. He smiles to himself, hefting Mjolnir, still unbroken by Hela for many years to come. Or they already did come. Time travel is so confusing. 

Then he sees it. He just doesn't believe it. They had warned about this...

It's _him._

"You!" 

Thor, our Thor -who is years older than the Thor with that long, gloriously silken mane and who doesn't really know what defeat is yet- gulps.

"I can explain," he says in that amicable tone he bestows on all potential adversaries. He's always been a talk-before-you-kill type. He really hopes the other him remembers that. 

"No," says the silken, muscular Thor, eyes narrowing with certainty "I know one of your tricks when I see them, Loki. I don't know how you're holding Mjolnir, but by Bor you're in trouble now." He looks like he's going to charge at any moment. With his bare hands. Our Thor can see the slight discomfort on his face at that prospect. 

And our Thor, the one whose wondering where the dear, Sweet Rabbit is right about now, blinks.

"Oh, you misunderstand," he says quickly, smiling, nervous but optimistic. "It's me...you...us!"

For fun Thor used to pit himself in his mind against all sorts of foes and ask who'd win. He always did, naturally. 

_I'm going to kill myself,_ he thinks. _Shit._

The clearly-in-shape Thor sums up all this confusing nonsense in one compact and highly efficient word:

"AHHH!" 

Our Thor thinks of running. Then, he thinks, you know, I've always wondered what it feels like to get hit with Mjolnir. 

Young Thor thought the same thing too, apparently. He dodges the attack, rolls and sprints in a fluid movement and tackles our Thor...who totters slightly. It's like watching a the wind blow against a mountain. 

"You can do better than this," says old Thor. 

"I don't have time for games Loki!," grunts young Thor into Thor's stomach in an attempt to lift him. It's something to behold. 

"What a shame. I have all the time in the world," he says, bored. How was anyone ever scared of him? "Oh look, a talking rabbit!" He points.

Young Thor scoffs.

"Really, look! Here, listen!"

"Uh, Thor...Thors I guess? What are you doing? It's creepy. We gotta go. I got the glowing, red, probably really dangerous thing from your girlfriend..."

Young Thor stops shoving just for a moment, looks back in appalled shock, and that's all old Thor needs.

You should have heard the sound it made. Uru metal against an Asgardian's skull.

Young Thor looks like he just got hit with a bus. This is considerably worse. He staggers and mumbles, "You're not Loki. He can't even throw a--"

"That's right. I'm you but way, way cooler." He winks at Rocket.

He rolls his eyes.

Young, pretty little Thor falls over. 

It's alright. Thor thinks he'll be ok. Frigga said he once hit himself when he tried to fly with Mjolnir for the first time. He didn't remember it. He hopes he does this time. He really would like to know what that feels like. 

He flips the hammer casually. "Let's save the universe, Rabbit. I'm still worthy."

Rocket shakes his head, sighs at the downed Thor. "He sure ain't. You're gonna have a bad headache when this is all over."

Thor and he get ready to synch up. 

"I've had one all month."


End file.
